Rough Love
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: One shot. This is a one shot story between Grimmjow and Orihime. I moved Grimmjow's 6 from his back to his chest for certain reasons. Also Grimmjow will be incredibly out of character in this story. Rated M for luscious lemon scenes.


**Rough Love**

**One Shot**

**GirlyGirl68: Hello my adoring fans…**

**Grimmjow: What adoring fans? You don't have any fans.**

**GirlyGirl68: Yes I do so shut your mouth.**

**Grimmjow: Where? I don't see any.**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut up or I will rewrite this story and replace you with Nnoitra or Ulquiorra.**

**Grimmjow: Ok. I'll shut up.**

**GirlyGirl68: That's better. Now where was I? Ah yes. Hello my adoring fans! This is a one shot based off of an idea that I had. And just a warning I'm gonna screw with Grimmjow's personality, and I'm moving his 6 from his back to his chest. But I am aware of how he really acts.**

**WARNING: EXTREME HARD CORE LEMON AHEAD. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE HARD CORE LEMON, I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS STORY.**

**Nnoitra: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Grimmjow: Get the fuck out of here Nnoitra! This is my story not yours.**

She came to Las Noches thinking she could protect everyone she loved and held close.

But now that she is here, she wishes that someone would come and take her home. She wishes that she could see Tatsuke again, have Chizuru squeeze the breath out of her, laugh when Ichigo knocks Keigo to the ground, and laugh at Mizuiro calling Keigo Mr. Asano. But most of all she wishes she could see all of her friends together and unharmed, smiling back at her, telling her not to worry, and that everything is going to be ok. But those are only wishes; things that will never come true.

Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by someone entering the room. Without even looking to see who it is, she runs over to him, and cries into his chest.

The man gapes at the sobbing girl with wide eyes. The look in his eyes is of shock and desire?

He takes hold of her chin, and raises it up so that he can look her in the eyes. Orihime soon realizes just who had come in. It was none other than Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

He moves his face closer to hers and places his lips on hers. He then pulls back and tells her that everything is going to be ok. She just leans up and connects her lips with his again, while wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist. She deepens the kiss and ends up falling back onto her bed.

Grimmjow climbs on the bed and starts kissing Orihime's neck.

She runs her fingers up and down his exposed chest.

He grinds into her hips, and earns a moan as a response.

Orihime sits up and Grimmjow unzips her top and pulls it off as she lies back down. He starts massaging her breasts, then takes one in his mouth while his hand continues to massage its twin. She groans when he starts tugging on the nipple with his teeth.

He rips off her white skirt, glances down, and notices a large dark spot on her panties.

"It seems you're growing impatient."

"Yeah and that's your fault."

Orihime moves her hands down, unzips Grimmjow's pants, and runs her fingers along his length. He moans her name cause her to grip him tightly, and rub him very quickly.

She moves her head down and covers him completely with her mouth.

He proceeds to skull fuck her. It is incredibly hard for her to handle, and when he finally pulls out after 5 minutes, she is gasping for air.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know what skull fucking is I will tell you. It's when a guy shoves his dick in a girl's mouth, and moves her head so that she goes all the way down on him repeatedly. The guy also moves her head very fast.)

She gets a few minutes of air before he pulls her back down and skull fucks her for another 5 minutes.

This time he cums into her mouth.

"Swallow it." he demands.

"Yes sir."

They start kissing again while Grimmjow inserts two fingers into her core.

"Oh Grimmjow!"

"That's right baby, pump me!"

She does as she's told. Grimmjow lowers her onto himself and pushes his tongue into her, while she continues to jack him off yet again.

She cums into his mouth, and he cums all over her hands. He greedily licks up her juices, while she licks her hands clean.

Orihime gets off of him and lies down on the bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Dominate me." she says as she uses her middle finger to trace over the large black 6 on his chest, while biting her lip, in an effort to tease him. Which turns out to be extremely successful too.

(A/N: I know that Grimmjow's 6 is actually on his back, but I needed her to do something seductive.)

"With pleasure." he says as he plunges into her.

She screams in pleasure and pain. Then she yells out his name.

He continues to plunge in and out of her dripping core, and she continues to shout his name in between moans.

"Ready baby?"

"Oh yeah!"

Grimmjow's movements become even faster and jerkier than before.

"GRIMMJOW!"

She screams his name as loud as she can, and they cum simultaneously.

He pulls out and falls on the bed beside her, both panting wildly out of control.

The door is slammed open, and in walk two teenage boys looking no older than 16 or 17. The one on the right is very distinctive. He is medium height, skinny, and has light brown hair with gray patches. The teen with gray patches in his hair yells, "DILDO!" and "VAGINAL WARTS!" for no apparent reason.

Grimmjow and Orihime's entire bodies are now visible to the two young teens.

"Kenneth what are you doing here and who is that next to you?"

"It's Kenny, and this is Austin. And we were just watching you two fuck."

"What are you really doing here?"

"Again it's Kenny, and we are here to change Miss Orihime's sheets."

"Very well then. Orihime follow me to my room."

They walk past slow enough for Kenny and Austin to each grab one of Orihime's large and luscious boobs, for about a minute or two. Then Grimmjow and Orihime walk into the hall and head towards his room, leaving Kenny and Austin to snap out of their fantasies and change the sheets before getting yelled at.

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so that was my biggest lemon scene ever. And you're probably wondering about the two teens that I put in this story. Well I do actually know two guys named Kenny and Austin, Kenny really does have light brown hair with gray patches in it, and whenever I would try to talk on the bus in the afternoon on the way home from school, he would always yell random phrases, including dildo and vaginal warts. And both Kenny and Austin are exceedingly perverted and also very immature.**

**Malik: GirlyGirl68, can I put a raccoon in your microwave?**

**GirlyGirl68: ABSOLUTLY NOT!**

**Malik: Ok.**

**Bakura: Can I set a rabbit on fire with my flamethrower?**

**GirlyGirl68: AGAIN ABSOLUTLY NOT!**

**Bakura: Ok.**

**KA-BOOM**

**GirlyGirl68: I'll be right back. **

**I walk upstairs to see what caused the explosion.**

**GirlyGirl68: MALIK! BAKURA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEDROOM?**

**Bakura: We set off fireworks in it.**

**GirlyGirl68: WHAT THE FUCK!****WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SET OFF FIREWORKS IN MY BEDROOM?**

**Malik: No one.**

**GirlyGirl68: EXACTLY! SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?**

**Bakura: No one said we couldn't set off fireworks in your bedroom either.**

**GirlyGirl68: THAT IS IRRELEVENT! AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET FIREWORKS ANYWAY?**

**Malik: We made them.**

**GirlyGirl68: THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BUY ME BRAND NEW FURITURE, REPAINT THE WALLS, BUY ME NEW CARPETING, AND YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE HOUSE UNTIL IT'S SO CLEAN IT SPARKLES! AND AS SOON AS SPYNCR GETS DONE WITH HER IVY TECH TESTING, BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING BACK TO HER! AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE ALLOWED OVER HERE FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN GEAR!**

**So anyway review or I will make you clean my house until it sparkles.**


End file.
